


Десять тысяч слов

by littledoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Angst, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Memories, Photographs, Polyamory, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: В 2009 году старик, утверждающий, будто с ним говорит Бог, дарит Кастиэлю полароид. «Используй ее с умом. У фотографий своя, странная магия. Они впитывают энергию заснятых мгновений и проносят ее сквозь годы. Поэтому снимать нужно только самые счастливые события нашей жизни. Ни к чему хранить боль или печаль, но любовь и радость стоит беречь» - говорит он ему на прощание. В следующие пять лет Кастиэль делает девять снимков самых счастливых моментов своей жизни. Когда из прошлого к ним попадает второй Дин, Кастиэль понимает, что Захария послал его, чтобы тот увидел что-то настолько ужасное, что заставило бы его принять свою судьбу. Кастиэль чувствует, что их время подходит к концу, но не может заставить себя сделать последнюю фотографию. Тогда Дин делает это за него.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Risa/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Десять тысяч слов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ten thousand words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455819) by [bree_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bree_black/pseuds/bree_black). 



> Переведено на Байки-7 для команды Люцифера

***  
Кастиэль примостился на самом краешке старого дивана, не обращая внимания на поднявшиеся пыльные облака. Сидящий рядом Дин, кажется, был слегка в ужасе, и старательно держал руки на коленях, будто боясь к чему-нибудь прикоснуться. Дом был грязным и запущенным, старинные предметы интерьера скрывались под толстым слоем пыли и паутины, и Кастиэль подумал, что в свете утреннего солнца это могло выглядеть даже красиво, как легкий ковер из инея. Дин бы с ним явно не согласился.

— У меня от этого дома мурашки по коже, чувак, — заявил он, даже не удосужившись понизить голос. — Не удивлюсь, если сейчас из-за угла выплывет пылающая мисс Хэвишем.

Кастиэль не узнал отсылки, но понял, что ничего хорошего Дин в виду не имел.

— Этот человек говорит с Богом. Думаю, мы можем простить ему, что хорошей домохозяйки из него не получилось.

— Он утверждает, что говорит с Богом, — поправил его Дин, всегда уделявший внимание тонкостям речи, когда ему это было удобно. — И если общение с большим начальством превращается тебя в чокнутого отшельника, мне не так уж и хочется это начальство искать. Серьезно, тут, наверное, до нас сто лет не ступала нога человека.

Кастиэль уже собирался объяснить, сколь незначителен на самом деле этот временной промежуток, когда вернулся мистер Эллиот. В руках у него был поднос с чайным набором, с шеи на ремне свисала черная коробка фотоаппарата, и под их совместным весом старик сгибался чуть ли не пополам, грозя в любой момент свалиться на пол. Кастиэль поспешил забрать поднос и опустить его на стеклянный кофейный столик, стоявший в центре забитой мебелью комнаты, где тот тут же утонул в пыли.

Старик широко улыбнулся, обнажая едва держащиеся в деснах вставные зубы.

— Так приятно видеть в наши дни воспитанного молодого человека, — сказал он, осторожно опускаясь в мягкое кресло, единственный предмет в доме, не покрытый вековым слоем пыли. Кастиэль разлил по трем пыльным чашкам едва окрашенный чай. Дин отставил свою даже не сделав вид, что пробует.

Сердце Кастиэля сжалось. Он надеялся, что хозяин сразу же распознает в нем ангела, пусть и почти лишившегося сил. Дин смотрел на него выжидающе, поэтому Кастиэль спросил:

— Ты говоришь с Господом, — начал он, давя сомнения. — Мы полагаем, он мог оставить для нас сообщение.

Старик глубокомысленно кивнул и склонился к ним:

— Он о многом со мной говорит, — сказал он. — Между нами говоря, порой мне кажется, что ему просто одиноко. Как вас зовут?

— Мое имя Кастиэль. Я ангел Господень, — «По крайней мере, я им был», — подумал Кастиэль, отчетливо понимая, что значит непривычная тяжесть в мышцах, а так же то, что вчерашней ночью он заснул, а перед тем поел немного картошки фри из динового ужина.

— А я Дин Винчестер, — добавил Дин. — У меня и моего брата Сэма с Богом тоже всякое бывало. — Кастиэль не мог не заметить, как напряжены были его плечи, как горели глаза, когда Дин произнес имя Сэма. Дин хотел найти Бога не меньше Кастиэля, хотел найти способ снова воссоединиться с братом после трех месяцев разлуки.

Старик нахмурился и закрыл глаза, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Дин беспокойно поерзал в кресле. Кастиэль отпил чаю и поморщился от мелового привкуса. Мистер Эллиот открыл глаза буквально секунду спустя и решительно прищелкнул языком.

— Нет, — объявил он. — Никогда ни о ком о вас не слышал.

Кастиэль почувствовал, как где-то глубоко внутри умерла еще одна маленькая крупица его веры. У него не было иллюзий по поводу их путешествия: он прекрасно понимал, что с каждым ложным следом, с каждой несработавшей подсказкой теряет все больше и больше сил. Кастиэль не отдалялся от благодати, скорее, она проскальзывала у него сквозь пальцы, хотя он содрал себе ногти в кровь, пытаясь ее удержать.

Дин потянул его за плечо. Кастиэль машинально последовал за ним, поднимаясь, хотя ноги у него будто онемели.

— Благодарим за потраченное время, — услышал Кастиэль сквозь шум крови в ушах. — Но нам пора. — Дин прекрасно скрывал разочарование. В конце концов, в этой области у него был огромный опыт.

— О, может, все-таки останетесь? — почти умоляюще спросил старик. В своем огромном кресле он казался совсем маленьким и хрупким. — Вы ведь даже чай не допили, а у меня так редко бывают гости.

Дин покачал головой, крепче держа Кастиэля за руку, словно боялся, что дом в любой момент начнет разваливаться, и Каса придется вытаскивать наружу.

— Нам пора, — уверенно сказал он, и Кастиэль испытал глубокую благодарность за то, насколько властным был его голос. И ощутил прилив ненависти к себе, поняв, насколько в этой чужой властности нуждался.

— По крайней мере, позвольте мне хотя бы заснять вас на память, — попросил старик, и Кастиэлю почти стало его жалко. Прежде чем Дин успел возразить, мистер Эллиот наставил на них висевшую у него на груди черную коробку. Та громко щелкнула, и из нее шипя вылез квадратик плотной бумаги.

— Одну секунду, и все будет готово. — мистер Эллиот вытащил бумагу из камеры и помахал ей в воздухе, крепко держа за краешек двумя пальцами.

Он подождали. Дин все так же крепко цеплялся за кастиэлев плащ, словно опасаясь, что Кастиэль рухнет, если его отпустить. Минуту спустя старик протянул ему квадратный снимок, предупредив, что брать его можно только за края.

Кастиэль завороженно смотрел, как на пленке из мутных теней постепенно проступают их очертания — Дин, смотрящий прямо в камеру и заметно раздраженный, и Кастиэль, стоящий рядом и ждущий, когда его уведут из этого ужасного дома. До него вдруг дошло с ужасающей ясностью, насколько идея фотографии была чужда ангелам. Фотографии были предназначены для смертных; они позволяли старикам снова посмотреть на себя молодых, забывчивым напоминали о прошлом. Кастиэль, не знавший ни старости, ни времени, обычно даже не имевший физической формы, был на снимке чужим, и все же вот он, стоит рядом с Дином.

– Первый раз видишь моментальную съемку, да? — спросил старик, ошибившись в причинах его заинтересованности. — Вы, молодежь, верно, все на компьютерах делаете.

— Ага, — согласился Дин, беря снимок двумя пальцами из хватки Кастиэля и протягивая хозяину дома. Кастиэля вдруг посетило странное чувство утраты: ему бы хотелось сохранить это скромное доказательство что он был здесь, в это время, в этом виде.

Мистер Эллиот заметил, как он смотрит на фото. Он поколебался, а потом выражение его лица вдруг изменилось. Взгляд остекленел, будто старик прислушивался к чему-то далекому, поза стала расслабленной.

— Друг, ты в порядке? — поинтересовался Дин, и наваждение исчезло. Старик помотал головой, будто пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Да, — неуверенно ответил он. Подняв руки к шее, он снял с себя камеру и протянул Кастиэлю. — Держи. Это должно быть у тебя.

Кастиэль собирался отказаться или позволить Дину отказаться за него, но, прежде чем успел что-то понять, уже брал в руки камеру.

— Используй ее с умом. У фотографий своя, странная магия, — неуверенно, будто в чем-то сомневаясь, сказал старик. — Они впитывают энергию заснятых мгновений и проносят ее сквозь годы. Поэтому снимать нужно только самые счастливые события нашей жизни. Ни к чему хранить боль или печаль, но любовь и радость стоит беречь.

Кастиэль торжественно кивнул, едва удерживаясь от неожиданно нахлынувшего желания согнуться в поклоне, но тут Дин снова схватил его за рукав и дрожа потянул на улицу.

— Жутковатое место, — пожаловался он, когда они оказались на чистом холодном воздухе.

— Да, — согласился Кастиэль, и они двинулись к машине. Однако он продолжал крепко сжимать в руках камеру.

***

Октябрь, 2009

В самый первый раз Кастиэль снимает закат. В его защиту можно сказать лишь, что тогда он еще не знает, насколько это банально. Кастиэль сидит на деревянной скамейке рядом с шоссе в Небраске, и вид заходящего солнца настолько поражает его своей красотой, словно, несмотря на тысячи прожитых лет, Кас видит его впервые.

— Ох, — сидящий рядом Дин кривится, словно поднести к губам бутылку с пивом — чем он сейчас и занят — для него неимоверный труд. — Твое ангельское вуду не могло бы выбрать другое время, чтобы лажать? Например, когда я сплю?

Кастиэль хмурится и прикусывает губу. Ему неловко. Ангельские силы подводят все чаще, и сейчас они с Дином покрыты слоем пыли и грязи — охота идет одна за другой, огонь и соль, никаких волшебных поблажек. Кастиэль понимает, что без ангельских возможностей пользы от него никакой, и всякий раз, когда чудо не получается, он чувствует себя так, словно подводит Дина.

— Прости. — Он потягивается, и движение отдается болью в мышцах — еще одно напоминание его неудачи. — Я знаю, что без своих сил я... в тягость.

Дин прерывается, не успев глотнуть, и удивленно смотрит на него.

— Все совсем не так, — возражает он. — Я ворчу просто потому что мне хочется поворчать, Кас.

— Ладно, — тихо произносит Кас. Он отпивает из своей бутылки. Воцарившееся молчание быстро становится неуютным.

— Странно все это, — говорит Дин. — Я всегда охотился с Сэмом, — на имени Сэма его голос срывается.

— Я понимаю, — отвечает Кастиэль, ковыряя ярлык на бутылке.

— Странно, — продолжает Дин, — но не плохо. — Он откашливается. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал — ты можешь остаться, даже если твои силы пропадут совсем. Я не собираюсь выкидывать тебя на улицу, потому что ты вдруг станешь бесполезным.

Кастиэль поднимает на него глаза, но Дин упрямо смотрит вперед, на горизонт.

— Красиво, — говорит Кастиэль. Дин кивает, и Кастиэль поднимается и идет к Импале, и роется на ее заднем сиденье, ища камеру. Когда он поднимает ее к лицу, руки все еще ноют, но боль больше не кажется наказанием — скорее, доказательством честного трудового дня. Кастиэлю нравится это ощущение.

***

Ноябрь, 2009

Вторую фотографию Кастиэль делает в баре где-то на западе страны. Они отмечают относительно удачный рабочий день: удачный, потому что вдвоем им удалось избавиться от пяти демонов, превративших этот городок в адский аналог парка аттракционов, а относительно потому что ничего нового о Люцифере и его планах они так и не узнают. Кастиэль подозревает, что Дин начал пить на радостях, а продолжил из-за расстройства, и составляет ему компанию, в основном чтобы занять чем-нибудь руки. Дин не играет в бильярд, не флиртует с девушками в джинсах, с трудом держащихся на бедрах, не подходит даже к музыкальному автомату. Он просто сидит за стойкой и методично напивается, пока Кастиэль не начинает неловко ерзать на стуле.

— Да что с тобой? — спрашивает Дин пару минут спустя после того, как Кас замечает в животе непривычную тяжесть. — Торопишься куда или как? — Дин фыркает, прекрасно зная, что у них двоих не осталось никого, кроме друг друга — Бобби далеко, Сэм еще дальше, а о знакомцах Каса на небесах и говорить не приходится.

— Нет, — отвечает Кастиэль, борясь с желанием положить руку ему на ладонь и сказать, что чувствовать себя одиноко — нормально, но что он, Дин, на самом деле не один. Порой ему кажется, что его самого Дин не считает за компанию, то ли потому, что он не совсем человек, то ли потому что он не Сэм. Отсутствие Сэма висит над ним постоянно — в шутках, которых Кастиэль не понимает, в песнях, которым не может подпеть, в том, что ему приходится показывать, как правильно держать дробовик. Теоретически, они с Дином партнеры, на деле Кастиэль понимает, что ему до этого статуса как до Луны пешком. И вряд ли он когда-нибудь пройдет эту дорогу.

Кастиэль снова ерзает.

— Чувак, — ворчит Дин.

— Кажется, мне нужно помочиться, — поясняет Кастиэль, и Дин вдруг взрывается смехом, так неожиданно для себя, что из уголков рта у него брызгает пиво, и ему приходится вытереть лицо ладонью.

— Охренеть, — произносит он, прокашлявшись. — Мне тоже, пошли, вдвоем веселее. — После всего выпитого Дин улыбается ярко и широко.

Кастиэль, слезая со стула, пошатывается, и Дин на автомате ловит его, хватая за запястье. Кастиэля завораживает прикосновение кожи к коже. Дин почти не дотрагивается до других людей напрямую. Он дергает Кастиэля за рукава плаща, тащит Сэма в безопасное место за воротник рубашки, даже девочек, которых снимает в баре, он ведет за дверь, держа руку у них на пояснице так, что пальцы касаются лишь тонкой ткани их топов. При Кастиэле Дин прикасался лишь к обнаженной коже Сэма в отчаянные моменты после схваток, и это выглядело настоящим таинством, так, что порой Кастиэлю казалось, что простое прикосновение рук исцеляет Сэма не меньше, чем заживляющая мазь или наложенные на рану стежки. Еще, разумеется, были драки, но, хотя Кастиэль в гневе и возлагал на него руки чаще, чем хотелось бы признавать, сам Дин никогда особо не сопротивлялся. Сейчас Дин впервые дотрагивается до него по-настоящему.

И не отпускает, проталкивая через вращающуюся дверь ресторана и ведя вдоль бара между столиков. Кастиэль случайно натыкается на взгляд бармена, и тот тут же опускает глаза, начиная бешено тереть стойку. До Кастиэля доходит, как это выглядит со стороны — пьяный мужик, смеясь, тащит другого в сторону туалета. Лицо Кастиэля пунцовеет, но не от стыда.

Туалет маленький, но на удивление чистый, по крайней мере, гораздо чище большинства других мест, в которых они останавливались в последние месяцы. Над одним из писсуаров висит потрепанное объявление: «Улыбнитесь, вас снимают!», вероятное, внесшее свой вклад в поддержание чистоты.

Дин выбирает левый писсуар, Кастиэлю достается правый. Они стоят так близко, что когда он расстегивает штаны, то невольно касается Дина плечом, и несмотря на то, что последние месяцы они бились рядом, это случайное прикосновение кажется удивительно интимным.

В мочеиспускании как таковом нет ничего сложного, однако Дин все равно аплодирует. Он заканчивает раньше, видимо, потому, что его мочевой пузырь, в отличие от ангельского, не копил в себе жидкость годами.

— Полагаю, с этим справится любой трехлетка, — говорит Кастиэль, сдерживая порыв посмотреть на Дина.

— Не, чувак, ты молодец. Даже на ботинки не накапал. — Дин глядит ему на ноги, и Кастиэль знает, что должен испытывать желание прикрыться, но ничего не делает. — Хотя, конечно, если бы и накапал, ничего страшного, все равно я их с мертвяка снял.

Кастиэль в ужасе раскрывает рот, и Дин смеется:

— Я просто шучу. Может быть.

Кастиэль убирает член в штаны — «Встряхни, встряхни!» — напоминает ему Дин — застегивается, и Дин хлопает его по спине.

— Отлично справился! Я рад, что смог разделить с тобой этот важный момент. Эй! Твоя камера!

Стоящий над раковиной Кастиэль с тревогой смотрит вниз, решив, что забрызгал водой висящий на шее аппарат. Но тот совершенно сухой.

— Что не так с камерой? — интересуется он, вытирая руки.

— Ты должен сделать снимок. Запечатлеть место, где впервые помочился.

Кастиэль смотрит на его улыбку, прислушивается к себе — к приятному пьяному туману в голове, чувству легкости во впервые опустошенном мочевом пузыре.

— Ладно, — пожимает он плечами.

На втором снимке Кастиэль стоит перед белым писсуаром, неловко застыв. Вместо улыбки в ответ на диново: «Скажи сыр!» он недоуменно хмурится. Один угол фотографии закрыт большим пальцем Дина.

***

Июнь, 2011

Кастиэль вырывается на поверхность, жадно глотает воздух, наполняя легкие драгоценным кислородом, и его тут же утягивают за лодыжку обратно. Кастиэль пинается и вырывается. Он еще не настолько привык к мысли о том, что смертен, чтобы беспокоиться за себя, поэтому сейчас его больше волнует маленькая девочка в его руках. Она тяжелее, чем ему показалось, когда он нырнул за ней в озеро, и вес ее тела лишний раз напоминает ему о том, что он обязан ее защитить. Поначалу она тоже пыталась сопротивляться, колотя по окружающим их клыкастым мордам ножками в гольфиках. Но уже минуту она безвольно висит в его руках, потеряв сознание. Кастиэль знает, что времени почти не осталось.

До берега ему не добраться. По меньшей мере двадцать тварей зажимают их в кольцо, глаза и клыки сверкают в темной воде. Интересно, позволят ли им утонуть, или эти монстры предпочитают обедать еще живой добычей?

С тех пор, как ангельские силы стали его покидать, Кастиэль постоянно жил словно в коконе из тоски, но никогда ему еще не хотелось вернуть свои способности так сильно, как сейчас, когда его и маленькую девочку утягивают на дно озера, а ему остается только слабо отбиваться. Он ведь даже плавать по-настоящему не умеет. Кастиэль отпускает девочку — Дженни, вспоминает он, толкая ее на поверхность. Вряд ли ее это спасет, кто-то из монстров наверняка ее перехватит, но и обоим тонуть ни к чему.

И вдруг зажимающие его твари начинают трястись и скалиться, немилосердно визжа. Та, что держала Кастиля за щиколотку, отцепляется, он яростно бьет ногой и вырывается, надеясь, что плывет к поверхности. Вокруг все одинаковое, густо-зеленое, с промельками извивающихся темных теней. Кажется, монстры почему-то разбегаются.

Кастиэль с удивлением чувствует на лице солнечный свет — ему казалось, поверхность куда дальше. Секунду он наслаждается тишиной и покоем, теплыми лучами на лице, возможностью вволю дышать, а потом рядом раздается всплеск, и над ним, закрывая солнце, нависает Дин.

— Кас? Кас, ты меня слышишь? — Голос Дина дрожит от беспокойства, и Кастиэль виновато открывает глаза. Пытается открыть и рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого выкашливает воду.

\- Тихо, тихо, — Дин обхватывает его одной рукой, чтобы он не утонул. — Только не паникуй. Все в порядке. — Кастиэль наконец вспоминает, где он, и нервно оглядывается. Девочка висит у Дина на другом плече. Она насквозь мокрая, вся в иле и песке, но глаза ее широко распахнуты, а губы успокаивающе розовые. Кастиэль облегченно вздыхает, и на этот раз из его легких не льется вода.

— Как ты... куда они делись? — спрашивает он, и Дин показывает наполовину полный коричневый мешок. Такие же мешки, только пустые, плавают рядом.

— Соль, — широко улыбается Дин. — Эти твари не просто так живут в озерах и реках. Они не переносят соль.

Кастиэль щурится.

— И ты, когда бросился за нами, был в этом абсолютно уверен?

Дин пожимает плечами.

— Ну, теории Бобби срабатывают как минимум через раз, к тому же, соли у меня все равно полный багажник. — Он снова улыбается и крепко толкает Кастиэля в плечо, так что тот снова закашливается. — Вставай, пора возращаться на землю.

Родители девочки ждут их на берегу, их микрофургон кое-как припаркован рядом, мотор еще шумит. Отец протягивает выцветший клетчатый плед, но малышка и не думает отцепляться от Дина, словно от него зависит ее жизнь. В целом, думает Кастиэль, она не так уж и неправа. Если бы не Дин, они оба были бы уже мертвы. Когда становится ясно, что девочку, оцепеневшую от шока, не уговорить, отец просто накидывает одеяло сверху, накрывая заодно и Дина. Мать предлагает Кастиэлю свой свитер, и он отказывается, только потом вспоминая, что его собственный плащ и пиджак сейчас скорее всего покоятся на дне озера. Он скинул их в первую очередь, когда бросился за исчезнувшей под водой Дженни.

— Даже не знаю, как вас благодарить, — говорит мать, и Кастиэль с удивлением понимает, что она обращается к нему, а не к Дину.

— Не нужно, — не задумываясь отвечает он. — Мы просто делали свою работу. — И, несмотря на то, что он насквозь промок, внутри у него теплеет. Ангелом он мог как уничтожить любое человеческое существо, так и помочь ему, но теперь он охотник.

Кастиэль невольно смотрит на Дина и видит его улыбку.

— Мы никогда вас не забудем, — обещает отец, осторожно отцепляя руки дочери от шеи Дина. Кастиэля его слова наводят на мысль.

— Не могли бы вы сделать снимок? — просит Кастиэль, пока ребенка не успели оторвать совсем.

Мать кивает и протягивает Кастиэлю камеру, которую он сбросил на песок, когда бежал к озеру. Руки женщины до сих пор трясутся.

— Скажите «сыр», — больше по привычке говорит она и нажимает на кнопку.

На снимке Кастиэль серьезно смотрит в камеру. Белая мокрая рубашка липнет к коже, отросшие волосы торчат во все стороны. На шее болтается водоросль. Дин стоит справа, держа маленькую Дженни на руках. Девочка тоже смотрит в объектив, отважно пытаясь следовать указу матери и улыбаться, хотя улыбка больше напоминает гримасу. На самом краю фото видна обрезанная рука отца, сжимающая ее крохотную ручку. И только Дин не позирует фотографу. Одной рукой он прижимает к себе ребенка, в другой так и болтается полупустой мешок из-под соли. Дин стоит вполоборота, улыбаясь Кастиэлю.

По фотографии, конечно, не догадаться, но Кастиэль помнит, что тот тогда сказал:

\- Чувак, да я просто злюсь, потому что русалки должны быть клевыми цыпочками.

***

Август, 2011

Дин целует его в шею, а все мысли Кастиэля только о камере. Она лежит на столе у противоположной стены очередного гостиничного номера рядом с так и не разобранной кроватью Кастиэля. Он пытается сосредоточиться на Дине, на том, как трется его щетина о нежную кожу глотки, как замозолевшие пальцы гуляют под его рубашкой. Пытается смотреть лишь на то, как длинные ресницы почти касаются залегших под глазами теней, как соблазнительно мелькает кусочек обнаженной кожи между джинсами и майкой всякий раз, как Дин двигается, нависая над изголовьем.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Дин. Его голос звучит хрипловато от возбуждения и усталости после целого дня за рулем, но хватает в нем и теплоты и желания подразнить. — Предпочел бы быть где-нибудь еще?

— Нет! — возмущается Кастиэль. Дин улыбается и целует его в уголок рта, словно желая ободрить. По правде говоря, поцелуи с Дином очень быстро стали любимым занятием Кастиэля, и ему представить страшно, что он мог бы быть где-то еще. Просто порой ему кажется, что все происходит не наяву, и стоит Кастиэлю моргнуть, как Дин исчезнет. Они занимаются этим — что бы это ни было — больше месяца, и все же Кастиэль удивляется всякий раз, когда Дин наклоняется поцеловать его, перегибаясь через коробки с их ужином из пиццы или гамбургеров, всякий раз, как он бросает их дорожные мешки рядом с одной из кроватей.

— Тогда не мог бы ты обращать на меня чуть больше внимания? — Дин проскальзывает двумя пальцами под пояс его новых джинсов, к которым он никак не может привыкнуть, и Кастиэлю ничего не остается кроме как подчиниться. — Этим занимаются вдвоем, знаешь ли.

И Кастиэль снова отвлекается, как и всегда, когда слышит слова о партнерстве, потому что знает, что навечно останется для Дина запасным вариантом. Его не оставляют мысли о том, оказались ли бы они в одной постели, если бы Сэм остался с ними, не придется ли ему снова привыкать жить на обочине их общей жизни, если они найдут способ остановить апокалипсис и Сэм вернется.

— Прости. — Кастиэль притягивает Дина к себе, соприкасаясь губами, сплетаясь языками. Дин удовлетворенно стонет и прижимает Кастиэля к изголовью, практически садясь ему на колени. Они занимаются друг другом уже почти полчаса, почти рекорд — обычно кто-то или что-то прерывало их значительно раньше, поэтому и сейчас Кастиэль ждет, что зазвонит телефон, или Дин решит перекусить, или кто-то закричит в коридоре, потому что за ним домой увязалась баньши. Дин ерзает, передвигаясь вперед, оседлывая Кастиэля, и тому теперь приходится приподниматься навстречу поцелуям.

Проблема в том, что Кастиэлю очень и очень хочется сделать снимок. Он мечтал запечатлеть их в момент настоящей близости с тех пор, как Дин поцеловал его в первый раз, в кукурузном поле, весь покрытый грязью и дрожащий от адреналиновой встряски после тесного знакомства с языческим божком плодородия. Но Кастиэль слишком хорошо знает Дина и понимает, что тот не обрадуется, если попросить его снимать каждый их поцелуй, как минимум потому, что для него самого поцелуи вряд ли что-то значат. Но тот старик велел ему сохранять самые счастливые мгновения, и Кастиэлю кажется почти обманом не сделать фотографию сейчас, когда он чувствует исходящее от Дина тепло, его дыхание на своих губах. Это неправильно, это будет ложью по умолчанию.

— Эй, — снова зовет его Дин, уже не так нежно. — Земля вызывает Каса. — Он стягивает с себя майку и отшвыривает в сторону. Вот теперь Кастиэль куда более внимателен — он ведет ладонью по обнаженной коже, обводя тату на груди, отпечаток руки на плече, линию мягких волос, опускающуюся от пупка. Раньше они не раздевались.

— Ты правда хочешь продолжать? — спрашивает Дин, уже мягче, прикусывая, впрочем, за ухо, будто желая загладить свою нежность. — Ты словно не здесь. Мы можем прекратить.

— Нет! — рявкает Кастиэль, хватая его за запястье, желая остановить, удержать. — Я хочу совсем не этого.

— Ладно, — настороженно отвечает Дин. Он ерзает у него на коленях, будто до него только сейчас дошло, чем они занимаются.

— Просто... — Кастиэль кусает нижнюю губу, до боли, чтобы заставить себя говорить сквозь пелену страха и возбуждения. — Я боюсь, что ты исчезнешь. Что нам что-то помешает, или я сделаю что-то не так, и все закончится.

Дин кивает со странно успокоившимся видом.

— Меня не так-то просто напугать, Кас, — игриво произносит он. — Кому знать, как не тебе. — Дин стягивает с него через голову майку и кидает в кучу к своей. — Я не собираюсь останавливаться. — В его голосе есть что-то опасное, что-то темное, и внутри у Кастиэля все сжимается от предвкушения.

— Обещаешь? — Кастиэль пытается, чтобы вопрос прозвучал так же легко, но голос его выдает, ломаясь на последнем слове.

— Обещаю. — Дин расстегивает ему джинсы и, отодвинувшись, тянет за них, чтобы Кастиэль приподнял бедра. Джинсы скользят по коленкам, лодыжкам и присоединяются к кучке уже лежащих на полу вещей. Следом за ними летят трусы. — Я остановлюсь только если сам попросишь.

Дин берет у него в рот, и Кастиэль вскрикивает — обжигающее его удовольствие настолько острое, что кажется почти болезненным. Горячее влажное прикосновение ошеломляет, он закрывает глаза и все мысли вылетают у него из головы, пока Дин не издает удивленный и слегка придушенный возглас, и Кастиэль понимает, что невольно слишком сильно толкнулся ему в рот, заодно прихватив за все еще влажные после душа волосы. Кастиэль тут же отодвигается, но Дин насаживается на него сам, всасывая сильно и жадно.

Кастиэль смотрит на него, и от макушки до кончиков пальцев его пронзает такой животный восторг, которого ему никогда не доставляли ангельские силы. Что есть-то такое в том, как выглядит Дин, как он сгибается, трудясь над его членом, в том, как рука Кастиэля лежит у него на голове, что Кастиэль впервые чувствует себя по-настоящему живым, цельным. Может, думает он, это и значит быть человеком.

— Стой, — ахает он. — Подожди.

Дин прерывается, и Кастиэль вздрагивает от прикосновения холодного воздуха к влажному от слюны члену.

— Ну что еще? — спрашивает Дин, явно едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не закатить глаза. Губы у него красные и слегка припухшие.

— Никуда не уходи, — говорит Кастиэль. — Даже не двигайся.

На то, чтобы схватить со стоящего напротив столика камеру и вернуться обратно у него уходит не больше полминуты. Но Дин уже поднимается на колени, с опаской глядя на Кастиэля.

— Нет, — умоляюще просит Кастиэль, — останься. — Он кладет руку ему на плечо, слегка давя, пока тот не опускается снова на матрас.

— Кас, — Дин вполсилы толкает его в голый живот, когда Кастиэль пытается устроиться на прежнем месте. — На камеру? Серьезно?

— Он сказал снимать мои самые счастливые моменты, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я не могу не снять этот. — Он гладит местечко за ухом Дина, и тот дрожит.

Дин прикусывает губу, и Кастиэлю хочется проделать с ним тысячу непристойных вещей.

— Знаешь, большинство тех, кто хочет заснять парня, пока тот им отсасывает, лелеют в своем сердце далеко не благородные помыслы, — замечает Дин.

— Я не большинство, — отвечает Кастиэль, проводя большим пальцем по его нижней губе, и Дин решается.

— Только никому его не показывай, — приказывает он и опускает голову, снова смыкая губы на его ноющем члене.

Лица Дина на этом фото не разглядеть. Его голова низко опущена, нос почти касается живота Каса, на щеке четко видны контуры члена во рту. Бледные пальцы Кастиэля сжимают взъерошенные темные волосы. Снимок слегка размыт, потому что у Кастиэля слишком дрожат руки, чтобы держать камеру ровно.

***

Февраль, 2011

Когда кроатонский вирус начинает распространяться, первым делом они едут за Чаком. Весь остальной мир пока не в курсе угрозы — Дин и Кастиэль распознали начало, сопоставив не связанные на первый взгляд случаи, упоминавшиеся в региональных газетах — серийные убийцы, массовая истерия, неожиданно сходящие с ума люди — и, насколько они понимают, в этом они опережают правительство. Дин пытается позвонить на горячую линию ФБР, хоть и жалуется, что по охотничьим законам это вообще ни в какие ворота, но в ФБР все равно не обращают внимания на парня, пугающего зомби-апокалипсисом.

Поэтому они едут к Чаку и обнаруживают его ждущим на крыльце с уже упакованными сумками. Рядом стоит Бекки. Они не собирались сажать себе на шею посторонних людей, поэтому сначала Дин отказывается брать ее с собой, несмотря на все угрозы Чака.

— Поезжай обратно к семье, — говорит он. — Мы с Чаком просто прокатимся недалеко по одному делу. Он вернется, глазом не успеешь моргнуть.

Чак фыркает.

— Я рассказал ей, что происходит, — возражает он, странно упрямо для человека обычно абсолютно безвольного. — Кроатон вырвался наружу, верно?

Дин морщится.

— Мы приехали за тобой, потому что ты можешь нам помочь. Она же будет просто лишним грузом.

Бекки пинает его по голени, и Кастиэль едва сдерживает смех.

— Я тебе не лишний груз, — говорит она с такой убежденностью, что Кастиэль ей почти верит. — И даже если бы была, ты обязан меня защищать. Такова твоя работа. Сэм бы меня не бросил.

Упоминание Сэма решает все. Глаза Дина на мгновение зло вспыхивают, а потом он сдается.

— Ладно, — сердито соглашается он. — Но не вздумай путаться у меня под ногами.

И только когда они движутся по дороге, и Чак, Бекки и ее розовый рюкзак надежно устроены на заднем сиденье, Дин задает вопрос:

— Чак, ты знаешь, где сейчас Сэм?

Чак отвечает, едва дослушав вопрос, словно давно его ждал:

— Нет. Мой дар изменился. Теперь я все вижу твоими глазами. Я больше не всевидящий рассказчик.

Дин кивает, будто именно такого ответа и ждал.

— Что ж, мы не увидим врага, но хотя бы будем знать, что ждет нас.

— Кролик, — произносит Чак.

— Что? — не понимает Дин, а потом резко огибает скачущего через дорогу зайца. — Ох.

— Вот именно, — говорит Чак. — Может, мы с моей девушкой не настолько бесполезны, как тебе кажется. — В его голосе слышится гордость.

— Ну да, — признает Дин. — Вы идете комплектом, я понял. А теперь, очень прошу, не могли бы вы двое сказать, куда мы едем?

— Лагерь Читакуа, — сообщает Чак, — Канзас. Ты настоишь на том, чтобы подхватить по дороге Бобби, но этот упрямый засранец откажется покидать свой дом.

Дин хмурится.

— Я все равно должен попытаться.

— Конечно, — с нежностью соглашается Бекки. — Он ведь семья, а ради семьи ты пойдешь на все.

Дин затыкается, старательно глядя на пустую трассу перед собой так, словно лавирует по оживленному шоссе в час пик.

— Кас, — говорит он наконец, — может, включим какую-нибудь музыку?

Кастиэль роется в бардачке в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего.

— “Металлика», — заявляет с заднего сиденья Чак.

Дин тихо матерится, и Кастиэль специально выбирает кассету с надписью «Квин», заслуживая его благодарную улыбку. Однако когда он включает проигрыватель, из динамиков раздается «Enter Sandman».

Дин стонет и бьется головой о руль.

— Наверное, коробки были перепутаны, — поясняет Кастиэль. Чаку хватает благородства не ухмыляться.

— Слушай, — начинает Дин, — не мог бы ты прикрутить свои супер-силы на минимум? Озвучивай действительно важную информацию, а не каждый мой чих.

— Без проблем, — соглашается Чак. — Информация о том, что следующая заправка не работает, и если мы не остановимся на этой, то останемся без бензина, считается важной?

Они останавливаются залить бак, а Чак и Бекки отправляются на заправку раздобыть еды. Обед, состоящий из помятых бутербродов, чипсов и безымянной газировки, выкладывается на летний столик рядом со стоянкой. Бекки составляет купленные для себя сушеную морковку и сельдерейные палочки в пентаграмму, видимо, просто смеха ради, и ворчит что-то по поводу памперсов и святой воды. Кастиэль не всегда может уследить за ходом ее мысли, но слышать новый голос все равно приятно. Ему нравится быть напарником Дина, но иногда все же становится одиноко.

— Ну и, конечно, о том, что вы влюбитесь друг в друга, я знала еще до того, как мне сказал Чак. Это было очевидно с самого начала. А потом ты потащил его в бордель, и разрядка кипевшего между вами сексуального напряжения стала всего лишь вопросом времени.

Кастиэль невольно выпрямляется, а Дин хватает Чака за отворот рубашки.

— Я же сказал тебе больше не писать этой ерунды! — рявкает он.

— Я их не публикую! — восклицает Чак, сжимаясь в ожидании тычка. — Мне просто... нужно куда-то это все сливать. Если я не запишу эти истории, я просто не засну. Их никто не видит, кроме Бекки, и то только потому, что она их правит.

— Я его бета, — с гордостью заявляет Бекки, а Дин отшатывается. — Он теперь пишет куда лучше.

Чак ей улыбается.

— Спасибо, солнышко.

— Ну, я ж не те

— Позволь мне спросить по-простому, — говорит Дин. — Тебе известно все, что происходило между мной и Касом в прошедший год?

— Ага! — соглашается Бекки. — Хотя кое-что из того, что мы видели, я бы простым не назвала. — Она так двусмысленно хихикает, что Кастиэль начинает слегка нервничать.

— Взгляни на это с другой стороны, — замечает Чак, когда Дин наконец отпускает его воротник. — По крайней мере, мы уже знаем, что вы трахаетесь, и вам нет нужды прятаться по углам.

Неожиданно Дин хохочет. Его смех звенит в теплом полуденном воздухе, и еле теплый сэндвич с яйцами вдруг кажется Кастиэлю куда вкуснее.

— Да уж, это плюс, — отсмеявшись, соглашается Дин. — Значит, так все и будет? Вот она, команда свободной воли: алкаш-ясновидец, бывший ангел, отлученный от сил, недоучка с шестью долларами на счету и главная фанатка моего брата.

— Вообще-то у меня шесть дней капли во рту не было, — возражает Чак.

— А я теперь фанатка Каса, — продолжает Бекки. — Не обижайся, но сложно фанатеть по Сэму, даже не зная, что тот задумал, — она недовольно смотрит на Чака, словно он лично ответственен за этот прокол.

— Прости, — смиренно произносит Чак.

Кастиэль идет за камерой. На фото Бекки сидит между Дином и Чаком, закинув руки обоим на плечи. Она улыбается так, словно это лучший день в ее жизни, возможно потому, что одной рукой ерошит Дину волосы на загривке. Чак сидит слева. Он не улыбается, но вид у него довольный, и он не отрываясь смотрит на Бекки. Справа расположился Дин, старательно игнорирующий пальцы Бекки в своих волосах и жующий бутерброд. Все вместе они похожи на счастливую семью, решает Кастиэль.

Июль, 2012

На следующей фотографии Дин стоит на горе туалетной бумаги. По поводу этого снимка Кастиэль испытывает смешанные чувства, потому что в сравнении в другими он кажется ему почти... неприличным. В этот день Дин и Кас впервые вдвоем отправляются за продовольствием и другими необходимыми вещами в ближайший «Уолмарт», огруженный цепью заборов, через которые кроты пока не перебрались. Именно из-за этого в больших супермаркетах больше шансов найти что-то полезное, чем в мелких магазинчиках. Когда началась паника и мародерство, они первыми закрыли двери, да и ресурсов, чтобы держать подальше зомби и обезумевших людей, у них было больше. В них и сейчас непросто проникнуть, но если пробиться все же удается, результат обычно оправдывает усилия.

У них уходит почти полчаса, чтобы преодолеть все заграждения, используя когда остатки ангельских возможностей Кастиэля, когда просто грубую силу. Дин стоит на страже, если только Кастиэль не зовет его отстрелить замок или выбить дверь, но вокруг тихо. Немертвых сегодня не видно.

Каким-то чудом внутри работает электричество — видимо, у магазина есть свой генератор, поэтому внутри царит благословенная прохлада. Откуда-то с потолков льется ненавязчивая попсовая музыка. Не считая отсутствия покупателей и продавцов, магазин выглядит исключительно обыденно. Тележки плотно пригнаны друг к другу в специально отведенном месте, товары расставлены по полкам. Из секции свежей продукции отчетливо несет гнилью, но туда они и не собирались заглядывать.

— Словно попал в фильм ужасов, — шепчет Дин, хотя необходимости понижать голос нет. Кастиэль решает, что это была одна их тех отсылок к поп-культуре, которые он не понимает. Ему самому аккуратно расставленное по полкам изобилие продуктов кажется наименее страшным зрелищем из того, что они видели за последние месяцы.

— Нам понадобится машина побольше, — замечает он, вместо того, чтобы попросить объяснений.

— Давай стащим все нужное в одно место, — предлагает Дин, — а потом решим, что возьмем сейчас, а за чем вернемся потом.

Возражения готовы сорваться у Кастиэля с языка. На их джипе они увезут лишь малую долю того, что здесь есть. Быстрее было бы сразу уехать за подкреплением, чем разбираться и сортировать все самим. Если приехать сюда группой, они очистили бы магазин за час, а так у них двоих уйдет часов пять-шесть. А потом Кастиэль смотрит на Дина и понимает, что тот просто не хочет возвращаться в лагерь. Не сейчас. Его плечи расслабленно опущены, глаза горят от предвкушения, пистолет он убирает в кобуру. Дину здесь хорошо, хотя Кастиэль и не знает, почему — из-за кучи ли еды, кондиционера или просто потому, что впервые за долгое время они остаются только вдвоем.

— Конечно, — соглашается он. — Хороший план, — пусть это и не так.

Они очищают место у входа, отодвигая стойку с продукцией ко дню Святого Валентина. По полу рассыпаются карамельные сердца и шоколадные розы, и Дин распихивает их ногами. А потом они начинают сортировать припасы.

Сначала перевозят все консервы — Дин достает их с полок, встав на найденную в комнате персонала стремянку, Кас на тележке отвозит их к растущей горке у входа. Кукурузу в сливках Дин брать не хочет, но Кас его уговаривает, обещая сказать Чаку, что у Дина на нее аллергия. Кастиэль научился очень неплохо врать.

Они делают перерыв, чтобы попить — колу, да еще и холодную!— а потом берутся за лекарства, хотя тех осталось немного. Когда вирус начал распространяться, большую часть медикаментов реквизировали правительство или армия, или же перевезли в большие города. И все же им достается несколько упаковок антибиотиков и куча обезболивающих, некоторые из них даже наркотические. Забирают они и бинты, мыло и зубную пасту, наполняя тележку за тележкой. Дин вспоминает про витамины, Кастиэль хватает презервативы и смазку.

А потом им попадается туалетная бумага. Кастиэлю слегка стыдно, но ей он рад больше всего. Потеря ангельской способности автоматически поддерживать чистоту повергла его в шок, и отчеты Чака о «состоянии гигиенических запасов», становящиеся с каждым днем все мрачнее и мрачнее, наводят на него ужас. Так что целый проход, заставленный полками с бумагой, Кастиэль встречает с восторгом.

— Что же, — не менее радостно говорит Дин, — это ли не услада усталым глазам?

Разумеется, они строят башню и из бумаги тоже. Большая часть упаковок слегка скругляется на концах, повторяя форму рулонов, и вместе они складываются почти как строительные блоки. Вершину башни приходится воздвигать со стремянки, и, опустошив полки с бумагой, они принимаются за бумажные полотенца. Когда со стеллажей вынуто все, гора своей вершиной достает потолка и опасно покачивается при каждом дуновении воздуха. На взгляд Кастиэля, вся эта конструкция, девственную белизну которой портят только яркие этикетки, по-своему прекрасна и чем-то похожа на сказочный замок. А потом Кастиэль задумывается, не сходит ли с ума от дегидратации, несмотря на выпитую колу.

Впрочем, если у него и едет крыша, то явно не у него одного, потому что Дин решает залезть наверх.

Кастиэлю не хочется разрушать их творение, поэтому Дин отправляется один, забираясь сначала на верх стремянки, которую крепко держит Кастиэль, а потом делая рывок на вершину бумажной башни. Он прыгает, но верхушка под его весом рассыпается, и ему приходится ухватиться за одно из железных перекрытий, чтобы не развалить всю кучу. В итоге вся верхняя часть разрушена и теперь скорее напоминает древние руины, чем сказочный замок, но Кастиэль не расстроен: победная улыбка на лице Дина все искупает.

Кастиэль щелкает Дина на верху бумажной горы, а тот смеется, делая вид, что не хочет сниматься.

Эта фотография, конечно, не самая выдающаяся. Учитывая, что они резвились как дети, Кастиэль сомневается даже в том, что она отражается какой-то этап его взросления. Но он — и Дин — совершенно точно счастливы, пусть даже повод столь незначителен. И Кастиэля это странным образом радует. Есть что-то исключительно человеческое в том, чтобы радоваться, что тебе теперь есть чем вытереть задницу.

***

Октябрь, 2013

Когда принесенные скаутами вести из Детройта доходят до Кастиэля, Дина уже след простыл. Кастиэль прибегает к его хижине одновременно с такой же запыхавшейся Рисой. Пожалуй, кроме них двоих никто не рискнул бы входить к нему без стука, но сегодня они все равно никого бы не потревожили — в домике пусто.

— Надо было сначала нам сказать, — рявкает Риса. — Тупицы!

— Поэтому их и посылают на разведку, — с сарказмом добавляет Кастиэль. — Потому что если они не вернутся, скучать по ним не будут.

Они стоят на крыльце, щурясь на солнце.

— Он туда пошел, — окликает их через двор Чак, указывая на охотничью тропу, уходящую на восток в лес, минуя хижину Кастиэля. Кастиэлю немного обидно, что Дин не зашел. А еще его это до ужаса пугает. — Минут двадцать назад.

— Камень-ножницы-бумага? — предлагает Кастиэль, поворачиваясь к Рисе. Она ему нравится больше всех остальных девочек Дина, ей он почти доверяет.

Риса качает головой.

— Иди ты, — говорит она. — Ты его быстрее найдешь. — Кастиэль ее благодарно целует, но она едва отвечает, да и сам он не горит желанием, слишком переживая. Зато их соседи по лагерю, выглядывающие из окон, занятые рубкой дров или торопящиеся окончить какие-то свои мелкие дела до темноты, заметно успокаиваются. Если уж Риса и Кас милуются посреди белого дня на крыльце его дома, значит, с Дином все в порядке. Успокаивается даже Чак, хотя он-то знает Дина почти так же хорошо, как и Кас, чтобы понять, как на нем отразится новость о Сэме.

— Иди, — шепчет Риса ему на ухо. Она кажется расслабленной, льнет к нему, будто ничто на свете ее больше не волнует, однако ее голос безжалостно выдает, насколько она близка к панике.

Кастиэль тормозит у своего домика. Он захватывает наполовину полную бутылку «Джек Дениэлс», которую хранил на крайний случай и полароид — на удачу, и снова пускается бегом по тропе, пытаясь не спотыкаться о древесные корни. Камеры бьется о его грудь, впиваясь острыми краями, словно задавая вслед за сердцем еще один болезненный ритм.

К тому времени, как Кастиэль его находит, солнце полностью скрывается за горизонтом, на небе загораются звезды. Дин сидит, прислонившись спиной к дереву, его силуэт четко очерчен лунным светом. Кастиэль жалеет, что не заметил его раньше, боясь спугнуть звуком шагов. С другой стороны, лучше пусть Дин сбежит, чем не ответит вовсе, о чем Кастиэль тоже успел подумать, пока бежал по лесу. Жаль, что он не спросил Чака, взял ли Дин перед уходом пистолет. Если у дерева его встретит тело Дина с пулей в голове, то... что ж, честно говоря, он понятия не имеет, что будет делать, но на всякий случай готовится и к такому исходу.

Кастиэль, затаив дыхание, делает шаг вперед.

— Привет, — Дин глядит на него через плечо. — Я рад, что это ты.

Кастиэль громко выдыхает.

— Ты меня до смерти напугал, — говорит он.

— Тем, что решил... посидеть по деревом? — Дин вопросительно изгибает бровь и очищает рядом с собой место от веточек и листочков. — Присядь же и переведи дух после того ужасающего зрелища, что представилось тебе, о грозный ангел.

Кастиэль возводит очи горе, но усаживается, прислоняясь к стволу дерева и соприкасаясь с Дином плечом.

— Мы за тебя волновались. Боялись, что ты...расстроишься... после новостей. — Кастиэль недоговаривает, но в целом не врет.

— Мы? — уточняет Дин.

— Я и Риса, — поясняет Кастиэль, краем глаза оглядывая Дина на предмет наличия второго пистолета.

— Вот как. Даже не знаю, что думать по поводу того, что вы вдруг так сдружились, — дразнит его Дин.

— Две недели назад ты предлагал нам попробовать втроем, — парирует Кастиэль. Интересно, не сорвало у Дина на почве новостей крышу настолько, что он забыл о них вовсе.

— Две недели назад один из вас что-то подсыпал мне в выпивку. — Дин криво улыбается, — и, по-моему, мы все знаем, кто из вас двоих спец по наркоте. — Чуть помолчав, он добавляет: — Хорошие новости из Детройта.

Кастиэль закашливается и решает заканчивать с намеками.

— Что?

— Это добрый знак, — повторяет Дин. — Значит, у Сэма есть план. — Дин прислоняет голову к шершавой коре и улыбается звездам.

— Дин...

— Даже не начинай, Кас, — прерывает его Дин. — Ты не знаешь Сэма так, как я. — О брате он говорит в настоящем времени. — Он бы не сказал «да», не имея на то веской причины, он слишком долго сопротивлялся и слишком многим ради этого пожертвовал.

Кастиэлю выбор времени кажется как минимум странным.

— Сэм, наверное, нашел способ от него избавиться, — продолжает Дин, — и то, что он стал его весселем, входит в план.

Кастиэль помнит Сэма Винчестера взбешенным мальчишкой, тоскующим по погибшей матери, потерянной подруге, ушедшему отцу, по утраченной наивности. Помнит, как Сэм связался за их спиной с демоном, как пил ее кровь, как потом кричал в агонии в убежище Бобби. Он помнит, как отчаянно Сэм мечтал о силе, о хоть какой-то независимости в своей жизни шахматной пешки в руках судьбы. Без брата ему ничего не стоило пасть жертвой посулов Люцифера.

Кастиэль никогда не встречался с тем Сэмом, которого помнит Дин, тем прекрасным и исключительно светлым мальчиком, ради которого сам Дин стал лучше. Но Кастиэль отлично знает, почему Сэм начал пить демонскую кровь, знает, что намерения у него были самые чистые и благородные. Но ведь и он, и сидящий рядом Дин, тоже ангельский сосуд, сделали немало ошибок из лучших побуждений, и если за Дином Кастиэль готов следовать до конца, наверное, стоит поверить и в Сэма.

— Наверное, ты прав, — соглашается Кастиэль. — Сэм куда умнее любого из нас. — Тоже в настоящем времени.

Дин смотрит на него с благодарностью.

— Он всегда был мозгом операций, — признается он. — Знаешь, мы ведь с Сэмом тоже так делали. Сидели и смотрели на ночное небо. Он знает наизусть все созвездия.

— Я их тоже знаю, — говорит Кастиэль. Он не собирается соревноваться с Сэмом, но звучит это именно так. — Их тысячи, если брать в расчет названия всех живших на земле культур.

— Серьезно? — Дин склоняется к нему и облизывает ушную раковину. — Впечатляет. — Кастиэль ему не верит. Дин перебирается с усыпанной листвой земли к нему на колени, утыкается в шею, нежно прикусывает за ключицу. Он прижимается к Кастиэлю пахом, и тот даже сквозь джинсы чувствует его твердеющий член.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Кастиэль ему на ухо.

— М-м, — соглашается Дин. — С Сэмом просмотр звездного неба ничем таким не заканчивался

Какая-то мысль вспыхивает у Кастиэля в мозгу, тысячи незаданных, не до конца оформленных вопросов, таившихся на задворках сознания, всплывают наружу.

— Разве вы нет... — произносит он, не успев остановиться.

Дин замирает и чуть отодвигается, глядя на Кастиэля.

— Что?

— Ты и Сэм, — поясняет Кастиэль. — Вы никогда...

Дин заходится кашлем и слегка розовеет, и сердце Кастиэля на секунду замирает. Он представляет, как Дин его отталкивает, может, даже бьет в челюсть. Но на лице Дина лишь бескрайнее удивление.

— Ты думал, я и Сэм... — Дин смешно морщится, будто не может произнести то, что собирается сказать: — были вместе?

Кастиэль пожимает плечами.

— Вы были друг для друга всем. К тому же, то, как вы выглядели после расставания, говорило о многом. Что еще я мог подумать?

Дин, видимо, не может подобрать слов.

— Ты разве не мог просто прочитать наши мысли? Или сделаться невидимым и следить за нами по ночам? А потом стереть с лица земли за нашу греховную инцестную связь?

Кастиэль качает головой.

— Было бы невежливо вмешиваться в вашу жизнь по причинам, не связанным с миссией. А может, я просто старался не узнать то, чего знать не хотел. — Он откашливается. — В любом случае, я жил в библейские времена. Каким-то там маленьким безвредным инцестом на стирание с лица земли не заработать.

Дин хмыкает и снова льнет к нему, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу.

— Пожалуй, — соглашается он, — если бы какому-нибудь стороннему наблюдателю пришла в голову мысль составить список родственников, наиболее склонных к инцесту, мы с Сэмом точно оказались бы в первых строках. — Он вздыхает. — Подумать не мог, что буду когда-нибудь что-то подобное обсуждать.

Кастиэль улыбается и целует его. Дин довольно урчит.

— Ты чего такой довольный? — с притворным негодованием интересуется Дин. — Ты только что назвал меня извращенцем.

— Не мне говорить об извращениях, — Кастиэль улыбается еще шире. — А счастлив я потому, что испытал ни с чем ни сравнимое облечение, узнав, что ты не был все это время влюблен в Сэма, и не пытался заполнить мной пустоту в сердце только потому, что я подвернулся под руку. Ну и то, что ты не пустил себе пулю в голову, тоже не портит мне настроения.

Дин смотрит на него так, словно Кастиэль свалился с другой планеты, и Кастиэль почти с тоской вспоминает о тех днях, когда еще не пал.

— Придурок, — говорит ему Дин.

— Ну и ладно, — не возражает Кастиэль и делает снимок ночного неба. На нем почти ничего не разглядеть, кроме пары белых пятен на черном фоне, но Кастиэль и так не сомневается, что никогда не забудет это момент.

***

Декабрь, 2013

— Эй, вставай, — шипит Дин ему на ухо, и Кастиэль тут же просыпается, промаргиваясь сквозь туман в голове и песок в глазах. Резко садится и чуть не валится от накатившего головокружения.

— Притормози, — шепчет Дин. — Не сделай себе хуже. — Дин нависает над ним, и от него несет холодом, дымом и порохом. Куртку он не снял, и Кастиэль замечает на ней кровь, которой слишком мало, впрочем, чтобы принадлежать Дину.

— Ты в порядке? — тем не менее спрашивает он.

— Ага, — отвечает Дин. — Давай же, поднимайся. Я тебе кое-что принес. Доставай свой фотоаппарат.

Кастиэль хмурится, но подчиняется, доставая кучку фотографий и камеру. Он чуть не падает, споткнувшись о чье-то замотанное в одеяло тело, примостившееся на полу возле кровати. Понятно, почему Дин разговаривает шепотом. Вчера Кастиэль устроил небольшую вечеринку, и многие остались ночевать. Даже в темноте он слышит дыхание по меньшей мере еще четырех человек, которое раньше заглушал шепот Дина.

Кастиэль следует за Дином во вторую спальню, пустую, поскольку кровать из нее он перетащил вчера в основную комнату. Грубый деревянный пол морозит ноги, но он не жалуется. Дин усаживается в самом дальнем углу, откинувшись к стене, и Кастиэль присоединяется к нему, стараясь устроиться поближе к его теплому телу. Дину, похоже, все еще жарко после миссии, и он снимает с себя куртку, набрасывая ее на плечи Кастиэлю, и тот наконец перестает дрожать.

Дин лезет в карман, задевая холодными пальцами его плечо, и достает оттуда бутылку с коричневой жидкостью.

— Отличный скотч, — сообщает Дин, откупоривая ее и делая хороший глоток. — Придется спрятать у себя, чтобы Чак не забрал на «медицинские нужды». — Улыбка у него шаловливая, как у ребенка, залезшего в шкаф с вареньем. Он передает скотч Кастиэлю, и тот принимает ее с благодарностью. Давно ему не попадалось приличного алкоголя; от того, что гонят в лагере, можно с одинаковой вероятностью как опьянеть, так и ослепнуть.

Дин снова лезет в карман, и теперь достает кожаный альбом, завернутый в полиэтилен. Он бросает его Кастиэлю на колени.

— А это тебе, — говорит он. — Для твоих фотографий. А то растеряешь, если будешь хранить где попало.

Кастиэль разрывает обертку. Забытый звук шуршания упаковки ласкает слух. Кожа на обложке мягкая и теплая там, где соприкасалась с телом Дина, пока лежала в кармане. Альбом рассчитан на двадцать фотографий, но у Кастиэля пленки только на десять, так что у каждой будет своя страница.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Кастиэль, представляя, как Дин, пока все остальные собирали консервированные банки и медикаменты, стоял перед полками с фотоальбомами и открытками. И взял ему именно этот, раскопав среди залежей дешевых пластиковых альбомчиков с сердечками и цветочками. — Никто никогда не делал мне подарков.

— Ерунда, — возражает Дин, впрочем, старательно разглядывая ничем не примечательный кусочек пола. — Не стоит благодарности. — Но Кастиэль знает, чего это стоит, знает, что для Дина это важно. Он льнет к нему и жадно целует, кладя руку на загривок. Фотографии рассыпаются по полу. Ничего, теперь у них будет свое место.

— Ну что, — говорит Дин, когда Кастиэль отрывается глотнуть воздуху, — может, разберемся с этой славной бутылкой? — Изо рта у него вырываются облачка пара, но Кастиэль уверен, что им будет сегодня чем согреться помимо спиртного.

— Конечно, — он возвращает бутылку Дину. — Только дай я тебя сначала сниму.

Дин ворчит и закатывает глаза, но не возражает. Он забирает альбом, чтобы Кастиэль смог взять в руки камеру. Дин не любит смотреть в объектив, не любит позировать, и за это Кастиэль его обожает. Дин дает себя фотографировать, но всегда делает вид, будто просто этого не замечает. Вот и теперь он вдумчиво раскладывает старые снимки в ячейки альбома, где они будут в безопасности.

На фото Дин стоит на коленях на деревянном полу пустой комнаты. Помещение освещено только заглядывающей в незанавешенное окно луной, и Дин пользуется ее светом, чтобы разложить фотографии. В одной руке у него альбом, в другой он осторожно, за уголки, держит два снимка. В камеру он не смотрит, но Кастиэль все равно угадывает его настроение по тому, как чуть изгибаются его губы.

***

Март 2014

Когда из каравана из трех машин и девяти человек возвращается один Джексен, Кастиэль встречает его первым — это вроде как входит в его обязанности. Он помогает довести его до лазарета и ждет вместе с ним прихода Чака. Чак ведет историю лагеря: запасы, сражения, победы и потери. Аккуратно записывает он и все смерти, до сих пор надеясь когда-нибудь опубликовать свою летопись, надеясь, что в мире останется кто-то, кто захочет помнить. Книгу он собирается посвятить Бекки, своей главной поклоннице.

Но Бекки больше нет, а скоро не останется и никого другого, кто мог бы ее прочитать.

По пути домой Кастиэль останавливается переговорить с перепуганными жителями, собирающимися группками перед своими домами или посреди грязной площади, которую они иногда используют для сходок. Среди погибших были их друзья, любовники, члены семьи. Потрясены и те, кто не был с ними непосредственно связан. Миссия считалась простой; охотников хорошо вооружили, хранилище располагалось недалеко от лагеря. От Джексона Кастиэль узнал, что их худшие опасения начали сбываться: кроты собираются в группы, организовываются. У них появился лидер, и, как бы это не пугало простых жителей, Кастиэль понимает, что на самом деле все еще серьезней. Люцифер наконец вступил в игру.

Кастиэль по пути раздает объятия и успокаивающие слова, надеясь, что это выглядит достаточно искренне, хотя ему приходится прикладывать усилия. Одна из убитых была его любовницей, они спали вместе всего три ночи назад, и мысль о том, что теперь она мертва, или, хуже, превращена, сбивает его с толку. Словно той ночи никогда не было, словно она ему приснилась. Кастиэль встревожен не меньше остальных, но изо всех сил старается этого не показывать, старается держать ситуацию под контролем и не терять лицо, по крайней мере, до тех, пока не закроет за собой дверь своего жилища и не проглотит пару таблеток валиума с добрым глотком виски.

Но Дин как всегда рушит все его планы. Когда Кастиэль открывает дверь, он сидит на его кровати, скрестив ноги, в полной темноте.

— Пытаешься медитировать? — интересуется Кастиэль.  
.  
— Думаешь, поможет? — спрашивает Дин.

Кастиэль склоняет голову, делая вид, будто размышляет над ответом.

— Тебе вряд ли.

Дин улыбается, но улыбка жесткая, кривая, других у него в последние дни почти не бывает.

— Я больше не могу, Кас, — шепчет он, будто боясь быть услышанным. Может, так и есть: Дин прилагает массу усилий, играя перед своими последователями бесстрашного лидера

— Медитировать? — пытается пошутить Кастиэль, но голос его подводит.

— Вести, — говорит Дин. — Больше не могу. Мы делаем шаг, а они три. Чем больше я рискую людьми, тем больше их теряю, и, что хуже всего, они даже не умирают — они начинают играть за другую команду. Я сдаюсь, Кас. Я устал быть главным. Устал посылать хороших людей на смерть.

Кастиэль лишь раз видел его таким же отчаявшимся — когда тот всю ночь орал молчаливому небу «да», пока не охрип, а потом замолчал на целую неделю. Кастиэль тогда едва ли спал больше чем по полчаса, лежа рядом с ним на узкой койке и проверяя, дышит ли Дин. Еще раз он вряд ли справится. Дин никогда не был настолько стойким, каким считал его отец — он всегда переживал все в полную силу, какими бы ужасными чувства не были.

— Эй, эй, — пытается успокоить его Кастиэль, еще не выйдя из своей роли после прогулки по лагерю. — Все нормально. Ты не обязан все время нести за всех ответственность.

Дин фыркает.

— Обязан, Кас. Я отвечаю за этих людей. Если уж я не смог спасти Сэ...

Кастиэль зажимает ему рот ладонью, и Дин удивленно ахает ему в руку.

— Нет, — низким, не терпящим возражений тоном произносит Кастиэль. — Ты ни в чем не виноват, Дин, и сегодня ты берешь выходной.

Они никогда таким не занимались, хотя у Кастиэля имеется определенный опыт с другими людьми. Он достает из-под матраса вязки — шелковый пояс от женского халата и свой собственный выцветший небесно-голубой галстук, который каким-то чудом пережил бежевый плащ и пиджак. Глаза Дина удивленно распахиваются, но он не возражает и не произносит ни слова, когда Кастиэль убирает руку с его рта.

— Сегодня я буду главным, — говорит Кастиэль. — Сегодня я несу за тебя ответственность.

Кастиэль привязывает его за запястья к стальной раме изголовья. Руки у него трясутся, хотя он не сказал бы, что сильно нервничает. Дин смотрит на него исподлобья, будто не знает, во что ввязался, но по-прежнему молчит. Закончив, Кастиэль поворачивает его на бок и ложится рядом, лицом к лицу. Он расстегивает Дину рубашку и задирает ее наверх, к связанным запястьям, расправляется с джинсами, и звук расстегиваемой молнии разносится в тишине, нарушаемой только дыханием Дина.

Кастиэль целует его вдумчиво, неспешно, опускается к ключице, левому соску, слишком острой тазовой косточке и, наконец, смыкает губы на члене. Дин всхлипывает, и Кастиэль командует:

— Тише, — хотя сам скучает по его голосу.

Дину хватает пары минут. Кончая, он не издает ни звука. Пока он расслаблен и послушен, Кастиэль переворачивает его на живот и снимает с него джинсы, раздевается сам. Достает из-под матраса смазку, накрывает Дина своим телом, вжимается в него, сначала пальцами, потом членом.

Дин едва слышно стонет и перекатывается вперед, с силой вцепляясь в подушку зубами. Кастиэль пользуется возможностью, входя под другим углом, глубже. Дин натягивает вязки, но они держат крепко, только сильнее впиваясь в кожу.

— Молодец, Дин, ты такой молодец, — трахая его, шепчет Кастиэль ему на ухо. Он не пытается быть нежным, зная, что в этом нет нужды, и хотя Дин не может ничего сказать, угадывает правильный угол и глубину по тому, как тот дергается под ним.

Кастиэль позволяет себе раствориться в ощущениях, в тепле его тела под собой, вокруг, в рваных звуках их дыхания. Но до конца не уплывает — он никогда не воспринимал адреналин, гуляющий в такие моменты по его венам, как наркотик, по крайней мере не тогда, когда был с Дином. Кастиэль чуть надавливает ему на шею, пока дыхание Дина не становится самую малость чуть более поверхностным, а потом отпускает, втягиваясь в ритм, не торопясь.

Кастиэль позволяет Дину дотереться до оргазма о видавшую виды простынь, и кончает сам парой резких толчков позднее. Он ждет, пока сердце снова не начинает биться ровно, и только потом скатывается с Дина, но они все равно еще долго лежат не шевелясь.

Кастиэль поднимается наконец только затем, чтобы взять камеру. Дин улыбается, и по тому, как он расслаблен, по готовности подчиниться в его глазах, Кастиэль понимает, что сейчас ему позволили бы снять что угодно — лицо, распухший рот, задницу, из которой сейчас наверняка вытекает сперма — но Кастиэль выбирает запястья.

Вся фотография — один сплошной контраст: тонкие бледные запястья на фоне темной стали. Постороннему снимок показался бы мрачным, несущим угрозу, но для Кастиэля он символизирует лишь покой. Парой секунд позже Дин скажет ему, с прежней уверенностью глядя в глаза:

— Пора снова браться за работу.

***

Август, 2014

Кастиэль узнает другого Дина с первого взгляда. Поначалу он удивлен — он больше года не чувствовал и следа своих сил — но они ложатся на его кожу как давно разношенный костюм. Этот старый (или юный?) Дин слишком занят, слишком поражен новым миром и мечтает вернуться домой. Кастиэль его не винит, к тому же, пока тот так отвлечен, у него есть время понаблюдать за ним и подумать.

Послать сюда Дина было решением исключительно в духе Захарии, специалиста по насильственному морализаторству. Захария устроил ему путешествие, чтобы причинить боль, напугать, заставить сказать «да», это очевидно. Кастиэль коротко задумывается, исчезнет ли эта конкретная реальность, если Дин согласится, но после того, как он лишился сил, подобные метафизические размышления только вызывают у него головную боль, поэтому он просто глотает пару бордовых таблеток и уходит к себе, оставляя двух Динов общаться.

Больше всего его беспокоит то, что Захария наверняка не просто так выбрал именно сегодняшний день. Должно случиться что-то действительно страшное, и вылазка за кольтом идеально вписывается в план. Кто-то сегодня умрет, и Кастиэль отлично понимает, что, скорее всего, это будет он.

Наверное, можно отказаться. Он знает, что именно так и поступило большинство лагеря, увидев в глазах Дина безумный огонек. Эта миссия равносильна самоубийству. Но Дин все решил, и у Кастиэля нет выбора. Если Дин готов умереть, значит, и Кас тоже. Ну, может не так готов, но жизни без Дина он все равно себе не представляет.

Кастиэль проглатывает слишком много таблеток, ему становится слишком хорошо, и он достает камеру, собираясь сделать последний снимок. Но удержать камеру напротив лица оказывается слишком сложно, и она падает ему на колени. У Кастиэля кружится голова, ему тепло, и он опускается на подушки. Сейчас он пару минут вздремнет и пойдет готовить джип.

***

Дин стучит и, не дожидаясь ответа, входит. Все готово к выезду, и только Кас куда-то запропастился. Увидев спящего Каса, Дин хмурится и качает головой. Он подходит к нему и трясет за плечо. Кас стонет, бормочет что-то про судьбу, и перекатывается на живот, чуть не роняя на пол полароид. Дин едва успевает его поймать.

— Блядь, — тихо матерится Дин. Очень в духе Каса, протащить эту штуковину через годы охоты и конец света, чтобы случайно разбить во сне. С другой стороны, понимает вдруг Дин, больше она ему все равно не понадобится.

Дин не ждет, что кто-то из них вернется. Даже если удастся получить кольт и выстрелить в Люцифера, кроты останутся, впрочем, и в отношении убийства демона Дин бы на себя не поставил. Просто он должен попытаться, ради Сэма и потому, что жить ему все равно больше незачем. Если Кас оказался в числе тех немногих, кто согласился следовать за ним, что ж, Дин не виноват.

Дин открывает тумбочку рядом с кроватью Каса. Он хочет убрать камеру, положить ее куда-нибудь между развалов наркотиков, презервативов и полупустых бутылок из-под смазки, но глаз цепляется за фотоальбом, бережно убранный в самый конец ящика. Дин бездумно вытаскивает его, раскрывая на первой странице.

Кас переложил фотографии в хронологическом порядке, по одной на странице, хотя места хватило бы на две. Дин как-то предложил, до того, как интернет закрыли под госслужбы, попробовать найти ему еще пленки, но Кас отказался. «Десять — прекрасное круглое число, — сказал он. — К тому же, это может навредить магии». Дин вспоминает старика, подарившего ему камеру, его страшноватый дом, и сильно сомневается, что магия там вообще когда-нибудь была. Но Касу нужно во что-то или в кого-то верить, и Дину кажется, что камера на самом деле помогала ему снимать напряжение.

Дин переворачивает страницы, поначалу лениво — закат, он и Кас в полутемном туалете бара, он и Кас мокрые насквозь на берегу после атаки каких-то уродских русалок. На следующей фотографии Дин притормаживает. Рука Каса на его макушке.

Дин обычно не запоминает названия городов, где останавливается, если только это не важно для дела, но этот помнит — Индианаполис. Он помнит, что простыни были перекрахмалены, что после предыдущего постояльца в комнате стоял неистребимый дух доритос, помнит, какими мягкими были губы Кастиэля, помнит вкус его спермы. Следующее фото. Дин, Бекки и Чак за столиком для пикника. Фотография передержана, но добродушно-ворчливое настроение Дина читается без проблем. Дин на вершине горы из туалетной бумаги посредине Уолмарта, самую чуточку испуганный высотой.

Следующий снимок почти полностью черный, не считая нескольких белых пятен, и поначалу Дин решает, что пленка просто была испорчена, но потом до него доходит, что это звезды, с той ночи, когда он впервые услышал про Сэма и ему еще хватало наивности предполагать, что это может добрым знаком. Потом идет фотография, где Дин, стоя на коленях, держит в руках этот самый альбом. На последней запечатлены его запястья, привязанные к металлическому изголовью кровати, на которой спит сейчас Кас, все еще что-то бормоча во сне. От последнего снимка внутри у Дина болезненно сжимается, и это не похоже на ностальгию.

Последняя страница пуста. Наверное, у Каса осталась всего лишь одна пленка. Дин садится к нему на кровать и после секундного колебания вытягивается рядом. Одну руку он подкладывает под голову, другую кладет ему на бедро.

— Эй, — шепчет он ему на ухо. — Просыпайся.

Кас вздрагивает и прижимается к нему.

— Мрр? — бормочет он и оборачивается. Узнав Дина, успокаивается и снова опускается на подушку. — Привет. Пора?

В горле у Дина стоит ком, и он сглатывает, прежде чем ответить.

— У тебя осталась одна пленка, — говорит он. — Наверное, стоит ее использовать.

Кас замирает, а потом кивает, щекоча Дину нос волосами на затылке.

— Хорошо, — произносит он. — Я понимаю. Мне не хочется сейчас снимать, но я понимаю.

— Тебе не обязательно идти со мной, — с неожиданным отчаянием говорит Дин. Сердце у него будто сжимают в тисках.

— Нет, — уверенно отвечает Кас. — Я не отпущу тебя одного. — В его голосе вдруг прорезаются старые ангельские нотки, от которых у грешников должны колени подгибаться от страха. На Дина они никогда не действовали, но донести слова Кастиэля помогли.

— Ладно, — соглашается Дин, поражаясь, насколько легко было это сказать и как быстро он отказался от решения, на которое у него ушло две недели бессонных ночей. — Тогда я тоже никуда не еду.

Кас вскакивает, чуть не ударяясь головой об изголовье.

— Что? — спрашивает он, растеряв всю было вернувшуюся ангельскую внушительность.

— Если уж ты собираешься везде таскаться за мной, пожалуй, мне не стоит вести нас обоих на смерть, — говорит Дин. — К тому же, если я выстрелю из кольта в Люцифера, скорее всего Сэм умрет тоже.

Кас распахивает глаза, а затем ухмыляется.

— Значит, ты это делаешь ради Сэма.

— Ну конечно, — с такой же ухмылкой соглашается Дин. — Ради кого еще?

Кас перекатывается на него и звучно целует.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он, заставляя Дина посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Ага, я в курсе, — отшучивается Дин. — Я видел твой дурацкий романтический альбом.

— Заткнись. Может, в нем настоящая магия.

— Знаешь, что? — Дин вспоминает странно пустое выражение лица старика перед тем, как тот отдал Касу камеру. — Пожалуй ты прав.

Какое-то время они лежат молча. Затем с улицы слышится грохот захлопывающихся автомобильных дверей и крик Рисы: «Какого хрена вы там застряли?» Другой Дин ворчит в ответ: «Наверное, передознулся».

— Кажется, старый ты не одобряешь мой способ борьбы со стрессом, — замечает Кас.

— Новый я тоже не в восторге, — парирует Дин и добавляет: — Похоже, Захарии придется обойтись без запланированного представления.

— Вот он взбесится, — с мечтательной улыбкой говорит Кас.

На последнем снимке Дин держит камеру над их головами. Дин высовывает язык, а Кастиэль показывает Захарии средний палец.

fin


End file.
